This invention relates to a fluorine-containing curable composition which is readily curable at room temperature or by moderate heating into a cured product having solvent resistance, chemical resistance, heat resistance, and minimized compression set.
Fluorine-containing curable compositions have been utilized in a variety of fields. Most cured products of currently commercially available fluorine-containing curable compositions are not sufficient in solvent resistance and chemical resistance. Cured products having better solvent resistance and chemical resistance are desired. Low compression set is desired in their application as sealing members and O-rings.